


The Strange Symphony of Bleeding and Icy Hearts

by almostshadydelusion



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Past Barry Allen/Iris West, Past Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship, tho just a tad i mean it is about heart break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostshadydelusion/pseuds/almostshadydelusion
Summary: Hey I tried and therefore no one can criticise me. I wrote this in like an hour. I love Mick, I do.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Strange Symphony of Bleeding and Icy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I tried and therefore no one can criticise me. I wrote this in like an hour. I love Mick, I do.

They were sprawled in the middle of the museum floor. Barry’s legs were frozen in a thin layer of ice that he could have fazed through but didn't. He was content to lay there catching his breath with Snart beside him. They weren’t touching but if Barry adjusted his right hand it would brush against the other man’s. There was ice scattered around the museum and broken glass from some of the display cases but Snart had already disabled the alarms. He and Barry both knew that meant that the CCPD were not on their way. They were alone, lying amongst the destruction of their fight.

Snart’s breathing held a little bit of a wheeze to it and was the only sound to break the comfortable silence.  
Barry reached up and pulled down his cowl. Snart looked over at him with a disinterested expression, his Captain Cold persona still in place.

“Iris is gone.” Barry started, almost flinching at the echo. Snart hummed in acknowledgment but didn’t make a move to speak himself.  
“She left the ring on the counter, no note. I haven’t told anyone that yet. It's been a month and no one knows.” Barry continued. Snart hadn’t told him to shut up and that was as much encouragement as he was going to get.

“I saw Lisa the other day. She told me about Mick and you.” Snart looked over and glared then, an icy expression darkening his face.  
“I don’t want to have some bonding moment over this. Drop it Scarlet.” He tried to warn menacingly but Barry had long since been able to see through the act.  
“You may not want to but we are. We’re gonna talk and yeah there will probably be some feelings as much as that pains you. We are gonna talk.” Snart sighs deeply in response and Barry doesn’t quite smirk in response because he thinks that wouldn’t be very hero like but he does revel in Snart’s lack of protest. They are going to have a bonding moment whether Snart wants it or not.

“Lisa didn’t tell me what happened just that it happened. I really thought you two were good together. Not good for the Flash and having to clean up both your messes but you seemed to... I don’t know? Balance each other out?”  
Snart clenched his fists and his shoulders tensed up.

“Yeah I thought we were good for each other too but, that was just a fantasy. One that I shouldn’t have allowed myself to get caught up in.” Snart was talking to him so Barry considered that positive and a reason to keep talking.

“What happened?” Barry inquired sincerely. Snart shrugged, clearly not ready to give more information.

“Can I tell you about Iris then?” Barry didn’t wait this time before he continued.  
“I knew it wasn’t going to work but didn’t stop me from hoping. I understand that it’s a flaw of mine, one that you’ve pointed out before, always hoping despite the reality. But I was optimistic. I thought if it was love and if we tried we could make it work but, I guess it just wasn’t meant to be.  
I love her but, maybe it’s not quite as strong as I thought it was. Maybe I was just a coward who didn’t want to talk about it. And I just let this wall build between us and I guess I never expected it to become this big thing in our relationship. And because I built this wall so high I never saw just how unhappy we both were until she was gone.” Barry poured his heart out.

Snart, though he would never say so out loud, was impressed, that kind of deep introspection was something that would take him months or even years of therapy to get to, not that he ever saw a therapist. He briefly entertained the idea in his youth however, apparently you had to actually “cooperate” with another person and “talk about your feelings” for therapy to be useful. Snart had come up with his own solution for feelings, especially painful ones, lock them deep into yourself and then never talk about them ever.

“You aren’t a coward Barry. You’re an optimist and you just didn’t want to believe that you both weren’t quite as lovey dovey as you pretended to be. That isn’t cowardly, it’s human.” Snart had tried to comfort Barry but it wasn’t exactly his strong suit. Heists he could do but, feelings he’d rather just die. They were both silent for a while.

“What happened with Mick, Len?” Barry was once again the one to broach the subject and Snart wasn’t sure if it was the soft tone of Barry’s voice or the nickname but, he spilled his secrets out into the open air, letting them hang for Barry to examine each one like the rest of the pieces in the museum.

He told Barry about how he met Mick in Juvie, his crush, the rush of exhilaration when it was reciprocated, the long years of partnership in more than just criminal exploits, the engagement and he hesitated but eventually he went through Mick falling for another woman, his cheating and eventually him coming clean after finding out about fathering a child. And through it all Barry listened, he hummed in agreement, laughed at the stories and gasped at the twists.

“I saw it coming. From the very beginning I knew we weren’t going to work. I’m not an optimist Barry but, I was in love. I’m still in love and it damn well hurts more than any beating my father ever gave me.” Leonard sighed again. He was exhausted physically and emotionally and it took one spared glance over at Barry to realise that he felt the same.

“We both knew it was coming...” Barry had begun.  
“But it doesn’t mean it hurts any less.” Leonard finishes. Barry didn’t know at what point Snart had become Leonard or even Len to him but, he had. Barry reaches over and entwines their hands and isn’t as surprised as he’d thought he’d be that Len lets him and even squeezes his hand. It’s a solid connection that both of them know represents the newfound emotional one. 

“Barry, I knew it would hurt but, it feels like I’m dying.” Len eventually said, softer than anything Barry had ever heard him say before.  
“I feel like I’m dying too.” Barry repeated the sentiment and squeezed his hand back just as tight.   
They didn’t need to look over at each other to know that they were both crying. They both felt like they were dying but Barry realised that they didn’t have to feel that way alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I do love Mick and I'm sorry but for the sake of plot I had to write him as a cheater and I also wanted him to have a kid. And tho it hurts I think in this fic verse he and Len eventually become friends and he becomes the kid's uncle.   
> On the other hand I don't like Iris all that much or her and Barry together but I wanted them to split in a way that pictures their break up as inevitable. 
> 
> I wanted Barry's optimism to be a huge wall metaphor that I could write. Also the line I wrote about Cold's secrets and the museum is one I'm very proud of. 
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for reading, it means a lot. I'm also working on this Spideypool fic which I'm half done but I don't know when I'll get it done if ever. I'm in a very big ColdFlash mood atm and so I have to write at least one angsty but hopeful fic cause that seems to be my new area of writing. Goodbye plotless smut, hello sad fics.


End file.
